Eye of the Storm
by Nicole J. Coltan
Summary: "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with was beyond my control." In which extinction is the rule and survival the exception. [AOE AU][Mirage/OC]
1. Chapter One: Madness

_**Eye of the Storm**_

 _by **Nicole J. Coltan**_

 _Fate whispers to the warrior, **"You can not withstand the storm."**_

 _The warrior whispers back, **"I am the storm."**_

 _Extinction is the rule. Survival is the exception._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I don't own anything related to Transformers, nor am I associated with Hasbro. I merely own my Original Character.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Madness.**_

* * *

 _ **Grant's Junkyard.**_

It had been a last minute effort to throw them off his track and despite his initial hesitation to admit the truth to himself, ceasing all contact with humans proved to be a rather daunting task to accomplish.

It merely irked his irritation more—knowing that there was nothing else he could do but sit back and wait for further instructions. The oath he had sworn kept him from ripping them asunder—to think that this was the gratitude that humanity bestowed upon them?

 _Patetico_ , the mech grumbled to himself as he assessed the damage inflicted upon him—a price he had payed for having lowered his guard. He had been in the process of answering to Prime's calls when the brunt of the force had knocked him down, the pain being nothing but a burning ache.

He had underestimated the humans, another mistake he was fortunate enough to make. To think that his kind was being slaughtered like common vermin and for what—? To prove themselves superior?

Having found himself on the outskirts of some town in North Dakota—Devils Lake—the mech was more than pleased to learn that he had put an entirety of 819 miles between him and them.

Those damned _**fleshies**_. He was in need of some serious repairs and a new paint job—something the mech doubted he'd be getting any soon. It had been obvious from the start that if he should succeed in eluding them from his trail, a much less obvious appearance would do the trick.

Primus help him if the twins were to see him now, he'd never live it down. He was having a hard time accepting it himself but knowing that no other option had presented itself, what was the mech to do but take on the form of a rusted Ferrari 288 GTO?

It was a disgrace to himself—him being a mech who took pride in his appearance had been rendered to—he dared not think further.

Irritation spiking further at the current situation he found himself within, the mech could blame no other but himself. But as tedious as it was, he supposed the outcome could have been far worse.

The skies above him rumbled in sudden warning, lighting and thunder intermeshing in a battle against all odds stacked against them—and only then as the first tears fell, did Mirage allow himself to breathe.

He allowed himself to think of a time where the thought of peace had been welcoming gesture; a thought that was quick to diminish once he processed the events that had transpired in the past two meta–cycles.

The tables have turned against them and despite his initial surprise that it had taken the humans so long, Mirage found himself more impressed than anything else.

His chassis ached—the pain of his scuffle with the group known as _**Cemetery Wind**_ still ever present. It would seem that his audio receptors had been damaged, which made hearing somewhat difficult as the mech could hear the distant sound of static crackling in the background—a bothersome sound that made Mirage growl in frustration.

Glowering at nothing in particular, the irritation within him dimmed down as rain continued to beat against his rusted frame. _Slaggin' glitches_ , the mech thought to himself as he regarded his appearance with self loathing.

Mirage had been in the process of going into recharge —a multitude of warnings having gone off in the past two groons— when his sensors picked up on movement. _Slag it all._

Recalling his previous mistake at having underestimated the humans, Mirage readied himself for the inevitable. Had it not been for his cloaking system being damaged, hiding in plain sight would have been much easier but considering that was not an option available at the time—. "Jesus _Christ_!"

It had not been one of his finest moments but considering the situation, Mirage prided himself at not having lost himself to the rage pooling within his spark. "Please just give me a break! Just one. Is that too much to ask for?"

Confused at the sudden outburst, Mirage found himself apprehensively watching the human meander about—flashlight poised in front of them, Mirage would be fooling himself at admitting that he wasn't curious at the events transpiring before him (not that he'd admit it aloud).

The human seemed harmless in their silent search for something—from the looks of it all, a canine with the designation Milo. Remaining vigilant about the whole situation, the mech continued to observe the human from afar.

 _Femme_ , Mirage identified the more he listened to the soft feminine lilt of the human's voice, but considering that it was nothing but pitch black around them, the mech couldn't be sure.

The bright light passed over him and Mirage prided himself at the fact that he remained completely still—and for a moment, silence reigned truth. " ** _You_** ," knuckles rapped against his hood, "—didn't kill my dog, did you?"

It was the last thing he expected the femme to say.

* * *

AN: I am aware that this chapter is immensely short but considering that I needed to get this idea outta my head to focus on the other two stories pending to be updated, I decided I'd give it a shot and see where it'll take me. This is not meant to be taken seriously, so if I get anything wrong—please point out my mistake and I'll do my best to correct it.

This takes place a few months before the start of Age of Extinction; so that will give me ample of enough time to get you all use to my Original Character.

I am not an expert on writing different perspectives, especially characters like Mirage so please if you want to criticize, be gentle at doing so. I'm doing something completely different here—so I'm just throwing this idea out there.

Think of this as a tester of sorts. I mean I adored Mirage in DOTM and felt he had been given little credit. I thank everyone who had read this till the end and hope that it was worth reading.

Please tell me what you think, so I'd know that I got something going on here. I promise the next chapter will be longer—so stick around and see what's gonna happen next.

Much love,

Nicole J. Coltan.


	2. Chapter Two: False Hope

_**Eye of the Storm**_

 _by **Nicole J. Coltan**_

 _Fate whispers to the warrior, **"You can not withstand the storm."**_

 _The warrior whispers back, **"I am the storm."**_

 _Extinction is the rule. Survival is the exception._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I don't own anything related to Transformers, nor am I associated with Hasbro. I merely own my Original Character.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: False Hope**_

* * *

Irritation having dimmed down to a more tolerable level, Mirage could feel himself ease at the knowledge that —despite his initial mistake at having underestimated the human race— this human femme could bring no harm.

For despite the thunderous rumble wreaking havoc above them, the human femme remained unresponsive as she contemplated him in silence—something that seemed to unsettle the mech immensely (reasons unknown to himself).

It had taken him an astrosecond to fully comprehend the question she had asked and despite the brief flicker of surprise he had felt, Mirage could not help but feel offended at the hidden accusation hinted behind her words.

Priding himself at the restraint he was executing, the mech could feel himself question whether this human femme had any inclination of what he was—what he was capable of doing and yet remained quiet throughout the silent interrogation.

 _"—cease all contact with humans."_ It was enough to rouse the mech from the troubles plaguing his processors—the painful reminder of his comrades being slaughtered without thought and without remorse; what should stop him from doing the same?

He could envision it now—squashing this femme without batting an optic—but would that change the outcome of things? Would that bring his fallen comrades back?

Could these humans not comprehend that just as them, they could feel emotions as well? _**No**_ , Mirage thought bitterly as he continued to assess the events transpiring before him. To them—these humans—they were nothing but a means to an end.

It still weighed heavy upon his spark; the betrayal of Sentinel Prime, the death of Ironhide and thousand of innocent lives lost and for what—? To rebuild a forgotten world?

It was an endless continuity of wars; whether it was on this world or another, it was all still the same. Peace was a false sense of urgency created to give hope to those who found themselves in the crossfire of it all—and yet Mirage knew that it was an impossible feat that could never be achieved.

Mirage wasn't sure what to make of this human female, though one thing was for sure—those innocent eyes staring back at him in unabashed curiosity and awe was something that seemed to remind him of Bumblebee.

 _Primus_ help him. He had never thought much of humans and the mech doubted it ever would change but considering that this human had done nothing but quench their curiosity, Mirage supposed he'd leave her be as long as she did the same. "I must be hallucinating," pinching the bridge of her nose, the mech assumed that she was having an inner discussion with herself, "—but I'm pretty certain that you're the one they're looking for, or am I looking at this the wrong way?"

A cold sense of dread burst from his spark and Mirage could feel the rage rekindling within him once more. He should have known better—. "I'm not going to call them if that's what's got you so riled up." An astrosecond later and Mirage came back to his senses, for despite the restraint he had once claimed he had, the furious sound of an engine rumbling in anger had him realizing that it was coming from him.

And that fact alone brought forth a irritated groan from the mech. Realizing that he had just given away his position and confirming the human's suspicion, Mirage took longer than expected (again) to process what she had said.

 _Do not let your guard down, you slaggin' glitch_ Mirage growled to himself but nonetheless found himself surprised at the human before him, for despite the fact that her heart was beating faster than it should (in human standards) Mirage discovered that it was not due to fear.

Surprise.

This human femme had managed to surprise Mirage in more ways than one, for despite the fact that the mech was willing to admit the truth to himself, he still felt suspicious of the turn of events.

And once more the mech cursed himself for allowing himself to get caught up in the turbulent thoughts buzzing through his processors. He was just open for another ambush and this time, Mirage knew there would be no escape unless the mech wanted more bloodshed spilled.

His oath kept him from doing more harm than necessary—for despite his distaste towards the human race and thinking them unworthy of his protection and that of his comrades, Mirage would like to believe himself as a mech who had honor and integrity—and until further instructions came, killing or maiming them would be ludicrous and an atrocious betrayal to both his given word and that of Optimus Prime.

"I know this is asking a little too much," Mirage noted that the femme seemed more hesitant and timid with her words than she had been before, "—but I can help you."

And against his better judgement, Mirage had let out a bark of laughter, pleased to see that she had taken a few steps back in surprise and chuffed in annoyance. How could a human help him —let alone a human femme such as her— when it was her kind that had done this to him?

He had expected her to retaliate at his obvious sign of displeasure at her plea, something, anything, but not this. "I'll be taking my leave now," she blinked owlishly at him and shrugged, shivering once more before picking up the disregarded flashlight, "—but just think about it, alright? I'll give you until tomorrow morning to decide whether you want my help or not."

Pulling the wet clothing tighter against her shivering form, Mirage felt a pang of concern spike within his spark at the audible cough wheezing past her lips, "Goodnight." He shouldn't care. He shouldn't feel these unwarranted emotions come forth—let alone allow a human to be the cause of such.

The rain had dimmed down to a slow drizzle, thunder still ever present and lighting striking ever fast—Mirage was left in silence as her words milled within his processors.

 _ **I guess I'll see you in the morning,**_ she had whispered with a frown, lips turned downwards and shoulders hunched forward, _**because if not, then I guess this was all just a dream. A illusion to give me false hope that my prayers have been answered**_. False hope? Prayers? What in the Pit's sake was this human babbling on about?

Mirage had thought that he had them all figured out; an assumption that was slowly starting to be another added mistake to his processors.

In her departure, the human femme had done the last thing he expected her to do. A human had rendered him speechless, momentarily, one might add as an afterthought.

For as the mech —reluctantly, he might add— settled in for a much needed recharge, he knew that something had changed.

Because for some reason, Mirage knew that nothing good would come from this. Not as far as this human femme was concerned.

And despite his initial denial to admit it himself, the mech could no longer deny the fact that he found himself curious to what extent this human would go to help him—a being not of her race, an alien in human terms—and not suffer the consequences. Was he making a mistake?

 _They are all the same._

He could feel himself slip into unconsciousness, the lull of the darkness being nothing more than a false blanket of hope—one that would soon be crushed.

 _"Just please don't be a dream_."

No. He was much worse than what her innocent mind perceived—for they were just a speck of dust in the war to come. Because neither knew how far fate would take them, now that everything had been set in motion.

* * *

Author Note: I am still not sure whether I can fully pull it off at portraying all characters according to how they appear in comics, cartoons and films, but I'll try my utmost best to make this believable.

I am aware that he is called Dino in the film. Although the producers originally wanted him to be called Mirage, Ferrari asked to name him after Alfredo "Dino" Ferrari—so just to clear things out, I'll be revealing the reason why I'm referring him to Mirage sooner in the coming chapters.

I am not good at writing accents, but I'm sure that you all know that Mirage's voice has an Italian lilt to it.

I would have updated sooner but considering my hard drive crashed on me, I had to rewrite the whole chapter, which explains the shortness, despite having promised that it will be longer. I couldn't remember everything I had written, so hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. I think I could have done better but I am still happy with how this chapter came to be.

I'm not going to second guess my work, so unless someone points out that it is extremely horrible, I'll be continuing with this oddball in my head. The next chapter will be much easier to write, as I cannot wait to introduce my OC to you all –officially. I'm eager to hear what you all think.

Oh and where are my _**manners**_?! I would like to **_thank all_** that have read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story so far. I am glad that it seems interesting enough and hope that this chapter hasn't been a disappointment, though I guess I'm trying a little too hard. I'm not use to tackling something like this, so I'm still new to writing anything other than something revolving around the Sons of Anarchy.

But enough about this blabber, I am tired and in need of some serious RR.

 _ **PS: Next chapter, hopefully, will be much better than this one.**_

Much move,

Nicole J. Coltan.


	3. Chapter Three: Deliverance

_**Eye of the Storm**_

 _by **Nicole J. Coltan**_

 _Fate whispers to the warrior, **"You can not withstand the storm."**_

 _The warrior whispers back, **"I am the storm."**_

 _Extinction is the rule. Survival is the exception._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I don't own anything related to Transformers, nor am I associated with Hasbro. I merely own my Original Character.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three: Deliverance._**

* * *

Iliana Grant had seen enough in life to know that nothing good would come from this—despite being a magnet for trouble. For in the end, the young woman had always known that she'd find herself in a situation where her morals would end up being questioned.

 _ **Please remember Chicago.**_

It served as a constant reminder wherever Iliana went—for despite the countless lives lost in the events that had unleashed the ugly truth (sentient beings existed amongst them), Iliana couldn't help but find the unjust behind it all.

Saving a world not of their own, mindful that it had been against their own race, Iliana still couldn't fathom that this was the thanks humanity bestowed upon them. Was it because of the injustice done against them that she felt inclined to help them—or rather, him?

Living a rather reclusive and mundane life, Iliana Grant could safely admit that this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened in her life—and she'd be damned if she'd let this opportunity slide.

So when she had discovered that the events that had transpired hours prior hadn't been a dream, Iliana couldn't help but give off a sigh of relief. But knowing better than to scream out in excitement, the young woman reigned in her raging emotions and approached the rusted beauty with caution.

"Well I suppose the first course of action," she mused fighting against the urge to skim her fingers across the hood, "—would be getting you in the books. It's not easy keeping count of all the junk in this place, not that your scrap metal. That's just offensive."

Knowing that nothing good would come from talking aloud to a car that should in no means understand her, Iliana did what her instincts told her. "I'll be back in a few hours. I need to get all the papers sorted, get you registered and all that shenanigans. I promise I'll do all I can to help you."

Scrambling backwards with the intent to do just what she said she would, Iliana couldn't help but eye the Ferrari with hidden concern—for her sake or his, she really hoped he wasn't one of the bad guys.

Which her mind retaliated—as it was enough reason to hand over the alien's whereabouts to the Feds. This was something out of her control and yet she remained adamant to fight against her morals—the ones screaming at her to do the right thing, lest she want a repeat of what happened in Chicago to occur.

Her mother had always said—pushing away the train of thoughts taking a different path, Iliana merely smiled at the flabbergasted expression forming on the concerned face of her father and patted his shoulder, "I got this. You can go and rest for the day."

Since the passing of her mother seven years prior, the man had done all he could to make provide for her—and for that, Iliana would forever remain grateful for. He was the best father any daughter could ask for; which was the reason she found herself reluctant once more to go through with the daunting task lingering upon the horizon.

She was putting him at risk and for what—to play hero? Could she handle knowing—. "You think too much, kid." Her father scolded as he ruffled her hair, the curtesy of being on the short side, Iliana fumed to herself before shrugging her shoulders.

"I just have a lot on my mind." And at the look her father gave her, Iliana had known that to be the wrong thing said.

 _Oh dear. Here comes the speech. Guess this will take a lot longer than expected._

* * *

Reluctant to let his guard down, Mirage found himself immersed within the silence echoing about him—his sensors on wide alert for anything that might seem suspicions or out of sorts, for having found none; other than the occasional meat bag meandering about, curious gazes casted his way, the mech couldn't help but contemplate his surroundings, as well as his situation.

What had made him stay remained a mystery, knowing that this human femme could do nothing to help him—and yet he stayed. Had it been her hopeful tone or the fact that she seemed and sounded sincere, it remained to be seen whether he could trust her.

Had she not said she'd be back in a few hours? Had she betrayed him, not that he'd be surprised. Betrayal was something that came natural to the organic race—something that seemed common in his own.

So much bloodshed and for what? What was it about this blasted planet that kept—? Brushing aside the troubles plaguing his processor, Mirage's sensors picked up on movement. "I apologize for taking so long," the human femme breathed as she gazed apologetically at him, something that he doubted he'd see, and something that surprised him nonetheless. "But your in the books, accounted for and in dire need of a bath."

Now that got his attention, Mirage mused with absolute mortification bursting from his spark. He'd rather offline himself than allow this human femme to wash him of all things—the twins would give him—. "I'm gonna go get some soap and stuff," the human femme breathed, unknowingly sending him in another fit of rage, before flouncing off.

The twins would never let him live this down—despite them not being there to witness this debacle occur. But knowing that he could not jeopardize himself by letting these humans know of his location, Mirage allowed himself to loathe the idea of being cleaned by a human—a femme no less.

Primus help him.

And with that though rolling about his processors, Mirage allowed himself to go into recharge—for the sight of the bubbly human bouncing towards him was an image that would forever haunt him.

Primus help him indeed.

* * *

Author Note: I absolutely loathed this chapter but I'm hoping that you guys found it better than I did. I promise the updates will come a little faster, so stay tuned for the next one. I hope I'm still getting Mirage right. Can't wait to hear what you guys think.


End file.
